


【WONDERBAT】阿爾弗雷德的清單

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: POST JL ALL BAT [1]
Category: DCEU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: JL電影背景，wondersteve、超蝙(單箭頭)提及





	1. Chapter 1

潘尼沃斯先生有張清單。老管家也說不準那東西從何時起佔據了自己豐富龐雜的備忘錄一角，只知道已經好些日子沒有更新。

然而近來名單上多了個優雅而大方的名字。或許偉恩家還沒被布魯斯揮霍一空的酒類藏品仍有機會盼來它們的繼承人。

 

阿爾弗雷德幾乎是以欣慰的眼光看著頻繁出入湖邊別墅甚至大方入侵蝙蝠洞的女戰士。

不知有多久沒看過自家老爺帶著那樣輕鬆的笑容與他人打招呼。那不是布魯西寶貝張揚而甜膩的調笑，就只是，一個來自布魯斯偉恩的真誠笑容。

 

至於黛安娜本人，大概是種女性直覺吧，打從一開始就發現了老管家的一點小心思。

故意留給兩人的獨處時間，幾乎視為女主人般的待遇，亞馬遜公主甚至猜想其中幾次會面安排來自潘尼沃斯先生的私心，偉恩老爺反倒是被蒙在鼓裡的那個。

她倒是不介意與偉恩發展出更親密的關係，朋友意義上的。

儘管兩人一開始的會面不甚友好，隱藏在華麗衣裝底下明潮暗湧足以令黛安娜察覺對方絕非表象的膚淺。充滿心機而又不願分享的男孩們啊，她想。

親眼見過蝙蝠俠後對方濃重的絕望氣息又幾乎讓女戰士想起......一些早已逝去的東西。

太像了，她在他身上看到曾經的自己。一樣的不甘、自責，以及罪惡感。

於是答應組建聯盟似乎並不怎麼令人意外。

 

接著就是那張照片。

真的，她很感激布魯斯的貼心，儘管這可能不過是另一種拉攏人心的手法，但與工作夥伴分享過去時，黛安娜從沒期待過這個。

如同一道來自過去的微光，與那人燦爛金髮相似的希望悄悄降臨。

聯盟成員們陸續集結，也許英雄時代再臨並非不可能。

 

但也沒那麼容易。

早在看到蝙蝠洞裡的投影時黛安娜就猜到了。心懷愧疚者千方百計想復活他虧欠良多的。

當然也不只有愧疚。

然而，可能連布魯斯自己都沒發覺，黑暗騎士心中早就有另一個無法磨滅的存在。

 

當他們就復活超人問題出現分歧時，亞馬遜公主從沒想到事情會這樣發展。

他怎麼敢提到那個名字。

那宛若被烈火焚燒殆盡的痛苦。

他怎麼會懂。

 

黛安娜憑著最後一絲理性勉強不對人類做出進一步傷害，但仍然與布魯斯冷戰了許久。

儘管沒多久她就看穿了對方想藉由激將法推舉自己成為聯盟領袖，但沒有人能這樣提起她的史帝夫還全身而退。看在阿福份上，黛安娜仍代替老管家處裡每晚蝙蝠俠的傷勢。

不能怪她直接把酒精撒在傷口上。

 

然後便是那宛若<<禁入墳場>>的一幕。

 

儘管特效受限於當年技術，黛安娜還是在看完電影做了不少噩夢。很難想像如果那時的她與布魯斯立場互換，自己還有沒有辦法堅定拒絕這來自魔鬼的誘惑。

又有誰不想讓死去的摯愛復活 ? 

 

她失敗了，沒能成為老管家期望中遏阻瘋狂之人的煞車石。

黛安娜無力且痠痛地躺在石坑當中，眼睜睜看著超人扼住蝙蝠俠脖子將人類宛若布娃娃般舉了起來。

早該想到的，黑暗騎士的自毀傾向，一如既往。

假設事情真的一發不可收拾，那傢伙大概打算犧牲自己，一命換一命。

真完美的後備計畫啊。

 

甚至在凱爾說出"這個世界不需要你"後，那雙木訥的棕眼都沒有任何不甘。

這個世界從不需要布魯斯偉恩。蝙蝠俠不能死，但偉恩可以。他是真的如此認為。

黛安娜瞬間感到窒息。

他怎麼會不懂呢 ?

 

甚至在超人帶著蓮恩飛走時，布魯斯都還有心情開著流血的玩笑。

只不過沒等他把話說完，一雙強而有力的手將傷痕累累的哥譚人拉起身，隨後便是一個擁抱。

存活確認。

沒等偉恩說些什麼，黛安娜就放開手，頭也不回地離去。

 

她看著他忍住傷痛，分配完任務才一拐一拐地走進房間，那撩起的衣衫底下是青紫，怵目驚心。

她知道對方的用心良苦，也心疼作為人類卻得承擔一切的獨絕。

還能當多久的蝙蝠俠 ? 沒有人知道。也許幾年，也許幾天。

 

然而本該被安慰的他卻反過來對自己說 :

英雄不必一直笑著

累的時候、痛的時候，感覺苦的時候，就躲到陰影裡舔舔傷口吧

躲在披風底下暗自哭泣又如何呢

沒人規定英雄就必須堅不可摧

 

黑色也許是最溫暖的顏色，她想。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

她看著老者眼裡宛若訣別的最後一抹光亮，驚覺有地方不對勁。

直至亞瑟發現天啟魔全往蝙蝠所在之處衝過去時黛安娜才終於明瞭。

該死，布魯斯又準備犧牲自己了。

 

"聽我的命令。"

我們絕不丟下任何一位夥伴。

 

儘管過程艱辛，他們還是贏了這場戰爭。中途加入的氪星之子更是確保了最大贏面以及最小傷亡人數。世界再一次幸免於難。

只是那一聲撕心裂肺的"克拉克"依舊讓黛安娜的心臟重重跳動了一下。曾經，自己也只能躺在地上無能為力看著愛人消失在火光之中。

 

不一樣的是，這次沒人在爆炸中犧牲。

而他，也不是他的愛人。

 

整個世界彷彿找回了應有的秩序，四處可見的重建與新生讓超人胸口的字母不再只是空談。

聯盟成員間儘管多少有些相處時的小摩擦，但再過了磨合期之後，運作事務也漸上軌道。

布魯斯甚至還邀請大家志偉恩莊園用餐過幾回。即使黛安娜相信這有很大機會是潘尼沃斯先生的主意。

 

說來大概難以置信，曾經打得你死我活的兩人竟然成了好友。沒多久，超人就成了神奇女俠以外最常進出蝙蝠洞的人，連熱愛品嘗潘尼沃斯先生手作美食的巴里都要甘拜下風。

原因沒人曉得，也許是因為只有克拉克與布魯斯能忍受彼此詭異的幽默。

或者某人的愧疚感依舊讓他無法拒絕對方。

 

如同三巨頭間不言自喻的默契，黛安娜與克拉克幾乎輪流出現在每個哥譚騎士傷痕累累的夜裡。有時亞馬遜公主一走進蝙蝠洞就可以看到滔滔不絕分享著日常見聞的氪星人以及一旁默默啜飲著熱茶，傷口被完好處理過的大蝙蝠。

也許超人的確象徵了某種救贖。

如今，地球再次迎來他的燈塔，他的希望，與守望者們。

看著他眼裡琥珀色澤的光芒，黛安娜知道。布魯斯再也不是那個於無望泥沼中掙扎了幾十年，幾乎要放棄的人類。

 

儘管那樣的光芒不免也有稍稍黯淡的時候。

克拉克與路易斯訂婚當晚，黛安娜在湖畔別墅裡捕捉到一隻試圖灌醉自己的蝙蝠。

從那狼狽堆疊在地上的酒瓶數量看來，人類恐怕是一年多以來第一次喝了這麼多。

儘管對方看似警覺的護住了酒杯(某種毛茸茸動物的護食畫面瞬間掠過公主腦海)，她很清楚布魯斯現在恐怕連喝的是酒還水都分不清。

於是亞馬遜女戰士強硬但溫柔的將男人手中玻璃製品替換成朗姆酒口味冰淇淋。那一盒盒小巧美味的東西早在不知何時入侵了偉恩宅各處，連蝙蝠洞裡原先用來儲放各式藥劑的冷凍櫃無法倖免。

布魯斯剛要開口反駁些什麼就被塞了滿滿的冰淇淋，淡淡甜味伴隨著朗姆的馨香瞬間充斥鼻腔，抱怨的話語便也隨著融化奶油一同吞下肚。

 

黛安娜想起在哪裡看過這樣的說法，失戀的人們喜歡吃冰淇淋。那些已逝的、無法挽回的、從沒有機會的悔恨與不甘就像融掉的甜品，一口一口的，被自己吞下肚。

曾經，她只吃著純奶油原味的冰淇淋，藉此懷念最初的那段時光。但不知從何時起，亞馬遜公主開始愛上了朗姆口味。加入少量酒精使得口感上少了一分純粹，卻也多了更加深層的東西，如同那些歲月教會她的。

如同眼前中年男人散發的滋味。

帶點苦澀，卻也醇厚撩人。

 

她看著布魯斯在沙發上捲曲成一團，專心對付著手中的小紙杯。彷彿世界上再也沒有其他事比解決這些甜滋滋的玩意更加重要。

黛安娜不發一語，只是擠上了原先設計給兩人做的情侶卡座(大概又是潘尼沃斯先生的私心)，穩穩當當窩在沉默的男人身邊。

猛然一看會以為普林斯女士依偎在偉恩先生旁，但實際上布魯斯才是被攬在懷裡的那個。

兩位當今世上最強大的戰士就這樣靠在一起，彷彿無聲弔念著什麼。

 

最終還是人類先向睡魔投了降。

黛安娜感覺肩頭一重，一顆毛茸茸的腦袋毫無防備的倒在自己身上。

願他能在睡夢中獲得平靜，公主想著，一邊溫柔抱起對方進入臥室。

 

這個人即使在自己床上依舊模模糊糊的縮成了一顆球，緊緊抱住四肢，不讓最柔軟的腹部嶄露於外人前。

黛安娜嘆了口氣，欺身上床，從背後摟住對方。

她希望至少，布魯斯能將後背交給自己，不用再一人苦撐。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家最好還是把藥劑跟食物分開冰啊，否則普通人如我們很容易吃出狀況的。對了，朗姆口味冰淇淋真的很好吃(個人很喜歡haagen daz，不過他們家的有加葡萄)
> 
> 唉原先想兩章完結，不小心爆字數......  
> 海蝙pwp只好等等了(緩慢碼字中


	3. Chapter 3

晨光灑落兩人身上，黛安娜溫柔的注視著對方，直到大蝙蝠似乎感受到這股繾綣視線般緩緩睜開雙眼。

"嗨。" 他微笑著，暖棕色的眸子映照出晨曦。

"早安，男孩。" 除去那些華美飾品，清晨的亞馬遜公主依然美不勝收。

布魯斯剛要開口說些什麼，飲酒過度引發的宿醉卻在此時讓男人好看的眉頭皺了起來。

他看著那雙曾舉起戰車、擋下無數子彈的手不由分說便伸向自己，緩慢但精確的按摩遠勝世間任何藥物，被疼痛折磨的人類還來不及道謝就再度陷入沉睡。

再度醒來時床上只剩自己，但床頭的水和醒酒藥以及寫有娟秀字跡的紙條證明昨晚並不只是一場夢。嘴角翹起微妙弧度，原先隱隱作痛的地方似乎也不那麼難受了。

 

後來布魯斯應不住氪星人的軟磨硬泡，仍然當了他最好朋友的伴郎。黛安娜有些擔心像那樣的夜晚又會再發生一次，但人類遠比自己想像的堅強。

她看著他不再流露出那若有所失的空虛神情，逐漸習慣，也安於作最強之人的背後支柱，成為"最佳拍檔"堅不可摧的另一半。

 

私底下，偉恩依舊是肯特家的一份子。事實上，聯盟裡的每個人都是。

聖誕夜裡堪薩斯小鎮的聚會連亞瑟都不會缺席。

黛安娜捧著手心裡溫暖的薑汁汽水，打算隨意晃晃，順便尋找晚餐一結束便溜得不見人影的男孩們。她發現了在門外走廊聊天的兩人。克拉克正對布魯斯說著，說他就像是自己從未擁有過的哥哥，還繪聲繪影描述了瑪莎因為多一位兒子而有多開心。

堪薩斯的夜風讓黛安娜聽得並不真切，但亞馬遜人敏銳的聽覺依舊捕捉到了布魯斯偉恩的輕笑。

於是亞馬遜公主知道，不用擔心了。哥譚的騎士不再為過去束縛。

那雙彷彿承載漫天星辰的眼睛此刻應該正閃爍著，無與倫比。

想著自己也忍不住笑了出來。

 

在外人看來，一切似乎都沒什麼改變，除了神奇女俠不知不覺養成了有空時就到偉恩宅品嘗管家特製冰淇淋的習慣。

一開始老管家還放任這種高熱量而對健康毫無益處的小點心大舉進攻偉恩莊園，但在發現自家老爺在一個月內重了兩公斤後，阿爾弗雷德只好進行了總量管制。

幸好作為補償，每次黛安娜來時總會有些健康低卡又營養，出自偉恩家保安總管之手的小甜點。通常這種時候連布魯斯都會暫時放下手邊工作，來一場優雅又美味的下午茶。

來自潘尼沃斯先生的威脅利誘確實無人能擋。

 

也許兩位英雄覺得單純品嘗點心實在有些乏味，又或者那是他們難得可以像個單純孩子般放鬆的時刻，布魯斯和黛安娜會在其中一人先到時藏起食物，至於後到的人，他或她得將眼睛矇起，猜對今日特供甜點的內容用料後才可以開吃。

猜錯一次對方就可以多吃一個。

相當誘人的賭注。

而布魯斯始終確信著亞馬遜人的味覺與嗅覺肯定有作弊。

 

"唔...隱約有肉桂的香氣又不特別強烈，應該是用來凸顯蘋果的鮮甜。" 用隨意一條領帶蒙住眼睛的布魯斯咂咂嘴巴，肯定地說道。

"確定只有這樣 ? 不會對不起潘尼沃斯先生的用心良苦嗎偉恩先生。" 看來今天自己可以獨享美味了，公主相當愉悅。

"當然不會只有這樣，我才是那個吃了幾十年阿福特供甜點的人好嗎 ? " 黛安娜幾乎隔著布條都可以看見對方的白眼。對一個年近五十的男人來說有些過於可愛了。

說完布魯斯已經迫不及待的張開嘴巴，像是某種等待投餵的毛茸動物。

大概是覺得有趣，黛安娜並沒有直接將下一口全部餵給對方，而是用湯匙邊緣輕觸著男人下唇，等布魯斯不耐煩自己湊上前想嚐嚐時卻又收回承裝著美食的精緻餐具，迫使對方持續渴求著並發出懊惱的呢喃。

因不滿足被舔舐的微微發紅的唇閃著微微水光，沾染了果香的殷紅此看看起來竟比甜品本身還要美味。

於是黛安娜傾身，決心親自品嘗。

男人只是稍微僵硬了一下便順從的張開雙唇，任由對方予取予得。

領帶隨著兩人動作鬆脫，露出底下連希臘眾神都為之讚嘆，令萬千星辰失色的眼眸。

她何能何德佔據這樣的目光，黛安娜心想。亞馬遜戰士以指尖撫過人類畫滿歲月痕跡的臉龐，剛要說些什麼卻看見對方緩緩垂下目光。

 

"對不起。" 他說。

"為什麼道歉 ? " 她開始感到不安。

"我們無法擁有永恆。" 他靦腆而沉默，看起來就像認為自己不夠格配得上愛人的青少年。

 

黛安娜開懷大笑，為了她傻呼呼的男孩。

"正因為易逝，所以才值得珍惜每分每秒，不是嗎 ? "

布魯斯看起來想反駁，卻被一把撈進了大大的擁抱。

 

"這個世界需要你，布魯斯。"

"而我，也需要你。" 

降臨人間的女神說著。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結灑花~終於可以來肝海蝙啦~  
> 互相餵食的片段來自某個很久以前看過的愛情喜劇，描述兩個針鋒相對的主廚從互看不順眼到相知相愛的故事。電影中男主邀請女主品嘗自製特調醬汁又故意釣人家最後直接吻上去的片段整個令人少女心爆發>//////////<   
> 於是老爺就順理成章的領了女主劇本XD  
> 最後一段是作者小小的私心(明明全篇都是好嗎)，總覺得應該要有人對老爺說出"這個世界需要你"之類的話。如果都沒人要說的話那讓我來(滾。


	4. 番外 : 黑是最溫暖的顏色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇講兩人確定關係後的一些小故事。

她在一個下著滂沱大雨的夜裡走進蝙蝠洞。

於是布魯斯夜巡回來後看見了這麼一幅景象，實際上已幾千歲的戀人捧著一杯早就涼透的茶水，窩在角落裡盯著某處虛無。黑暗騎士也沒說什麼，隨手解下披風蓋住對方光裸的肩頭。

他不需要問，等時機到來時黛安娜自然會告訴他，一如既往。

他們從不需要太過黏膩的愛情，陪伴便是最長情的告白。

 

這次她眼睜睜的看著生命在自己懷中流逝。

戰爭從不止息，因戰爭而流離失所的人們也從不停止逃亡。一艘艘滿載難民的船隻於暴風雨中翻覆，她及時趕到，卻來不及救下所有人。

黎明到來，亞馬遜公主默然怵立。沙灘上的男孩平靜入睡，宛若生時。

她在幼小的身軀面前念了一段禱詞，然後闔上那圓睜的雙眸。

願逝者終獲平靜，願生者不再哀戚。如此蒼白無力的禱詞啊，黛安娜想。

此刻戰士只想躲起來，將自己裝扮成黑漆漆的怪物，從此再沒人能看穿她的脆弱。

於是她來向布魯斯討要那層偽裝，那層為世人所懼的蝙蝠皮。

沉甸甸的記憶材料帶著令人安心的重量棲身於亞馬遜戰士扛起過大廈的雙肩，披風主人熟悉的溫度彷彿驅走了所有寒冷。一瞬間，外界的紛紛擾擾彷彿再也不能打擾黛安娜的靜歇。

終於，她感到安全，宛若歸家。

 

除去作為超級英雄的部分，他們偶而也會有些如同普通情人般的夜晚。普通的就像是隨意地窩在沙發上，一起看一部老電影，爭奪著最後一顆爆米花。

那天不知道誰選了一部二戰背景的影片，裡頭男主角竟也有幾分神似布魯斯。

"可惜屁股沒你的翹。"黛安娜還拿自己男友打趣說道。

然而畢竟不是部輕鬆的電影，最終主角依舊犧牲了自己。看著那熟悉的陣亡將士紀念牆，她感到心頭有些酸澀。

直到片尾字幕升起，一雙大手輕柔撫過公主濡濕的臉頰，黛安娜才發現自己不知何時流下了淚水。她捉住那雙意欲離去的手，撒嬌般的朝掌心蹭了蹭。

一個若有似無的吻印在後頸，男人溫暖的氣息隨後撒在那麥色的肌膚之上。他緊緊地環住她，儘管這樣的力道對亞馬遜人來說根本算不了什麼，黛安娜還是感受到了人類小心翼翼下的溫柔。

他們無法對彼此保證些什麼，因為那樣的誓言對英雄們來說都太過虛無飄渺，也許哪場戰役之後，某人在墳頭撒上新土的畫面又得再次重演。

於是他們只是相擁，確保對方此刻的永存。

 

像這樣的夜晚裡，一點小火花都容易燃成燎原大火。

她牽著布魯斯來到他們的臥室，一路不忘回頭確認男孩跟上了自己的步伐。

然後情人們雙雙躺下。

她允許對方進入自己，看穿自己的不安，而他也任憑她掌握著自己的脆弱，將雙方一同帶至頂峰。

在滅頂的白光即將吞沒兩人之際，黛安娜低沉的在布魯斯耳畔說道 : 

"Marry me. "

 

她穩穩接住了從高處墜落的人類，將兩人擺成側躺相擁的姿勢，靜靜等候高潮帶來的空白與迷茫從那棕色雙眸中褪去。

 

"......妳...認真的 ? "

灰髮汗濕地垂落在人類帶著紅暈的雙頰上，顯然黑暗騎士的理智還沒回歸到他被情感漩渦攪得一團亂的腦袋。

"我想希波呂忒應該還是會對一位人類女婿有意見，但管她的呢。"

這回答絲毫沒能將布魯斯從震驚的情緒中拉出，雖然男孩持續掉線的表情在亞馬遜公主眼裡實屬相當可愛。

"我希望在之後的每個夜晚裡伴你一同入睡，於晨曦中彼此的懷抱裡甦醒，信任我作為戰場上的搭檔，接納我成為家族的一份子，自此之後我將於幽暗山谷，於至高巔峰伴你同行。"

"你願意給我這個機會嗎，布魯斯偉恩 ? "

 

看盡人間滄桑卻仍堅信愛是永恆力量的眼睛望進那雙閃耀著萬千星河的琥珀色眸子，她在其中看見堅冰溶化，看見另一位堅信者的誕生。

 

於是他們都知道了答案。

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的小murmur :   
> 一直以來沒有很喜歡中文裡說的"嫁"或"娶"，總覺得這樣描述的婚姻對兩方而言不太公平，英文裡的"MARRY"就簡潔明瞭多了。  
> 在我心目中，女神肯定是會很霸氣地說出"和我結婚吧"這種句子的帥氣妹子呢。  
> 最後的最後，番外裡其實就是一些自己很喜歡卻來不及放進正文的小段子。希望大家能繼續支持這個美好的CP~


End file.
